youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Antony
This interview was conducted on December 20, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Antony is a YouTuber with over 1,900 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I properly discovered YouTube I think in either 2010 or 2011 by watching parodies of songs when I was in high school. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * The first YouTube video I can remember watching is Bart Baker's, Rebecca Black - Friday Parody. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Yes I can and it was a game called Croc: Legend of the Gobbos on the PS1, I wish they would remake that game for newer consoles. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * I would probably say I've watched at least between 2,000 and 2,500. Q5: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * There is 2 of them because I found them at the same time and they are Dan & Phil because I remember scrolling through the YouTube homepage and it was around Pancake Day so I decided to watch Dan & Phil's Pancake video and just started watching them both from then. Q6: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * The main people to influence me would be a couple of YouTubers which are AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, Marcus Butler, Alfie Deyes and also my friend Mike because, me and my friend Mike used to film some funny videos with 2 different characters on 2 old channels we had where he would be the character, I would film it and then we would edit it together and upload it to one of our old channels. The 4 YouTubers also influenced me because I thought it would be something fun to do as a hobby as I was almost about to finish school and go into 6th Form and have some more spare time on my hands. Q7: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * They don't really bother me to be honest, it sort of helps small YouTubers out a bit more because by following the new rules anyone on YouTube could have a chunk of one of their videos taken by YouTube to be used in an advert on other YouTubers videos. Q8: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name Antisamazinglyonfire, your current channel YouTube name Antony, and your current 2nd YouTube channel name MoreAntonyVlogs? * I couldn't think of a main channel name at all so I combined my 2 favourite YouTubers names (at the time, I have more favourites than just them 2 now) and my name, then changed it a tiny bit to come up with my main channel name. I recently only changed my main channel name from Antisamazinglyonfire to Antony because I thought it would be easier for branding purposes and if my channel ever gets any bigger it will be easier for people to remember my name. I came up with my 2nd channel name in a few minutes because when I was making it, I was making it for daily vlogs and I saw a lot of other YouTubers used the word "More" at the start of their 2nd channels. Q9: When and why did you change your YouTube channel name from Antisamazinglyonfire to Antony? * I changed my YouTube channel name earlier this year at the end of June 2016 and as I said in my previous answer, I thought it would be easier for branding purposes and if my channel ever gets any bigger it will be easier for people to remember my name. Q10: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * I have 6 main favourite YouTubers that I watch most of their videos and they are, AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, Marcus Butler, Alfie Deyes, ThatcherJoe and Caspar Lee. Q11: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * Yes I do and I have 2 least favourites, one of my least favourite videos is the first video I ever filmed which is private now and the other least favourite video is my first video ever uploaded (2nd filmed) because I didn't have a clue of what I was doing and how to start off my channel with a video so I near enough copied Danisnotonfire's first video. My favourite video is my collab with my friend Mike on my channel called Guess The Backwards Song Challenge because I have never seen anyone on YouTube do that challenge before. Q12: What is your favourite part about having 2 YouTube channels? * It is that I can upload proper videos on my main channel and on my 2nd channel I can just upload my daily life or any other things such as maybe gaming videos. Q13: What made you want to upload all Vlogging videos? * I just thought it would be a good hobby to do and it looked like it would be fun, just from watching other YouTubers. Q14: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * Yes I do, I have said before that soon I'm hopefully going to be uploading gaming videos on my 2nd channel. Q15: What is your favourite video game? * My favourite game to play is GTA V just because there is a story but you don't have to actually stick to it and you can basically do anything on that game. Q16: How many video games do you own? * I own about 12 PS4 games and a lot of PS2 games as I still have my PS2 somewhere. Q17: Why haven't you upload a video since September 25th, 2016? * I have been busy with working full time as I work 45+ hours a week, but I am trying to plan video ideas so I have a lot of videos to film and upload in the new year. Also, none of my family knows I make vlogs so I don't really like the idea of filming a vlog when they're in the house in case they hear me and someone is usually always in when I'm in now. Q18: You currently have over 2,000 subscribers on your main channel, and over 60 subscribers on your 2nd channel. Did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Nope, didn't ever think I would hit 100 subscribers. Q19: You currently have uploaded 44 videos on your main channel, and 12 videos on your 2nd channel. Did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Well, I thought I would've uploaded more videos than that on my main channel because my plan when I created my main channel was to upload a video every week or at least every 2 weeks, but I'm still proud that I have uploaded 44 out of a possible 192 videos. Q20: Currently your most viewed video has over 865 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No I never thought I would get past about 50 views on any of my videos. Q21: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I'm being a bit optimistic here but someday if I put a lot of time and effort in by uploading at least once a week on my main channel I hope to have reached over 1 million subscribers and I don't know about the views, just whatever the average is for the 1 million subscribers I hope to reach one day. Q22: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * My lifetime subscriber goal when starting YouTube was at least 2,000,000 subscribers. Q23: How long do you think YouTube will last? * I think YouTube will last a very long time, it's basically taking over TV. Q24: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * I don't know at least a few more years yet and then we will see from there what happens. Q25: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * I am hoping to go to SITC 2017 as I have always wanted to go to a SITC or a VidCon, but as I live in the UK I think it would make a lot more sense to start off by going to SITC. Q26: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Make sure you are ready for all the hard work that needs to be put in to make your channel grow because I know I wasn't when I started and I am still learning new things now to help my channel to grow more. Make sure you upload at least once a week and try to make content others haven't made before. Q27: What is the future for you and your channel? * The future for my channel is in the new year (start of 2017) I am hoping to upload to my main channel at least once a week and for it to grow. Q28: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * No, I have not. Category:YouTube Interviews